


Yellow geranium

by Faefauna



Series: FaeFauna_PWP [2]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, M/M, Nightclub, References to Drugs, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Strangers, one night stand becoming something more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faefauna/pseuds/Faefauna
Summary: The moon was high and so were they. While swaying on the music blasting through the nightclub. he got pulled into a bathroom stall with one of the most beautiful men he had ever seen.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: FaeFauna_PWP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: FaeFauna_PWP





	Yellow geranium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightningschlong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningschlong/gifts).



The moon was high and so were they. The music was still incredibly loud even in the small bathroom stall that Hyojin was pulled into. At the start of the night, he had met a beautiful man and they hit it off right away. Being twirled around into the man's arms, butterflies welled up. The hairs in his neck stood up when the other got close, Hyojin asked for his name and “Seungjun” is what he got in return. Alcohol was set to his lips more times than his inebriated mind could currently count. The man, being equally far off, had taken him into the back where they shared a blunt before a kiss and the night continued gloriously. The club might as well have been empty because they only had eyes for each other. Dancing and flirting until both got impatient, pulling each other close, Hyojin felt Seungjuns hard dick against his thigh and looked at him playfully. Seungjun got the hint, chuckling softly, grabbing the other by the wrist and pulling him to the bathroom. The stalls were pretty small and kinda gross but he was with Seungjun and he didn’t care. The others lips felt amazing but his tongue was even better, pushing into Hyojin with a wild need. Hands quickly found themselves under Hyojins shirt caressing over his back, down his spine and slipping in his pants. Hyojin guessed this was a nonverbal way of asking if this was alright, he had never bottomed for anyone, he also never had sex outside of the bedroom, but he felt like he would have this man do anything to him. Letting out a soft moan as a confirmation when a finger made its way to his hole. Unbuckling his own pants to give Seungjun the space he needed. Seungjun took his hand back, Hyojin knew why and guided the fingers to his mouth. Looking the other right in the eyes as he sucked on his fingers, he loved seeing Seungjuns eyes grow hungry. Receiving an ample amount of saliva he put his fingers back on the others entrance, pushing a finger in quickly. The drag was still a bit dry but the alcohol numbed it. The music was loud but anyone close could easily hear them, luckily Seungjuns mouth was muffling all of Hyojins moans. The second finger was added and Hyojin grinded himself against Seungjun, cupping his face with both hands to kiss him more intensely while the other curled his fingers in him.

“I wanna fuck you so badly.” Seungjun bit the other's lip. “Please.” Hyojin managed to get out between his heavy breaths. With a force he got swung to face the wall and bended forward slightly. The cool air hit him when his ass got exposed, luckily his pants were baggy enough to slip it partially over one of his feet so he could open his legs. He heard shuffling and a soft thud behind him. His butt got spread and he slapped his hand over his mouth to stop a yelp coming out when he felt a tongue being pushed into him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Seungjun sitting on his knees with his face buried in between two cheeks. Their eyes locked and Seungjun grew a small smile before adding a finger together with his tongue. Hyojin wanted to throw his head back as a reflex but couldn’t tear his eyes away from this lovely view. The finger dug inside him and found his prostate while Seungjuns tongue went around his rim. Seungjun had long fingers and Hyojin nearly lost the strength in his legs as it massaged his insides. He shuddered, feeling warm spit droop around his hole. Seungjun pulled back and forced three fingers back inside. Hyojin bit his hand feeling the burn of the stretch, but man he would take this pain any day if it meant Seungjun could be inside him quicker. The other added more spit to his fingers, making sure it was nice and slippery before standing back up. It was hyojins turn to get on his knees to wet the others dick. Only pulling down the pants just enough to release his erection. Seungjun tasted great and Hyojin loved hearing the small moans he managed to get out of him with his skilled tongue. He took him in deeper and felt fingers running through his hair. A condom was handed to him and he rolled it on, taking it in a few more times after, slicking the other up. An arm forced him back up and against the wall Seungjuns cock dragged between his cheeks, teasing him ever so slightly. “Please just go inside.” Hyojin begged. Seungjun leaned forward and nibbled his ear, “Well because you asked so nicely.” Their saliva made it wet enough, but the stretch still hurt a lot. He bit his lip trying to keep down his whines. 

Seungjun had no mercy, burying himself to the hilt instantly and rolling into him quickly. Being pushed against the wall, Hyojin held himself steady taking the skin of his arm between his teeth. Even if he held down his voice, the sounds of their skin slapping together could still be heard. And it's not like Seungjun was quiet, both hands on the other's sides, snapping his hips, groaning with every thrust. This all felt embarrassing, every sound echoed softly back into Hyojins ears. He tried his best to muffle his noises but his arm was starting to hurt, and feeling this amazing he was disappointed he had to hold back. The intensity pick up, Seungjun got rougher as he got closer to his high. "C'mon babe, I wanna hear you." 

"We're… ha… in public."

"Exactly." Seungjun teased and hooked a finger inside the others mouth, opening it up to let Hyojins high pitched moans escape. They echoed through the small stall, bouncing off against the wall in front of him as soon as they got out. Seungjuns other hand left Hyojins side, he had to catch himself to not fall over. The fingers moved inside his mouth and Hyojin sucked on them desperately. A hand followed a trail down his stomach and wrapped around his dick. His view went black as his eyes rolled into his skull, while the other pumped into him. The alcohol, weed and stimulation made him completely forget where they were, Hyojin cried out over and over again, filling the small space with erotic sounds. Placing a hand on his butt cheek to spread himself a little, letting Seungjun go in deeper. It was getting too much, but Hyojin wanted more. He let Seungjuns fingers go with a wet pop, "Fuck... Harder, please". The other obliged, grabbing a fist full of hair, pulling Hyojin to arch his back. His skin was starting to hurt with how hard the other was slapping against it, but it only made him more sensitive. Seungjun got louder and his movements weren't in sync anymore. His mouth fell open and Hyojin felt Seungjun come inside him. The rush of excitement, feeling the other's high pump inside was too much and he spilled out on the wall as Seungjun rode out his orgasm.

He let his head rest against the wall, trying to focus to stay standing. Seungjun slipping out only made it more appealing to fall to the ground. Hyojin had no idea where the other threw the condom but guessed it was somewhere underneath the toilet. It was gross enough here that he had come across others before on previous visits. A sweet compliment was whispered into his ear, "You're amazing." The soft voice made butterflies come up again. "We should do this again sometime." He suggested, hoping for a positive response. Seungjun smiled as Hyojin got back into his pants. "Give me your number, let me treat you to lunch tomorrow." Wrapping an arm around the other he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Hyojins lips, now with less greed, just a sweet careful peck, and it made the other shy. "Sure." Hyojin was relieved that the other also seemed to want to meet again. He felt excited as Seungjun told him he didn't want to say goodbye yet, inviting him to his home. Hyojin grabbed the other's hand to be guided to a new location to enjoy each other again. 

Maybe this could blossom into something more.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my ideas wasn't working so I drafted this up in frustration~
> 
> My first HyoSeung 0.0 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short thing, maybe I'll expand on it some day.
> 
> If you wanna hmu
> 
> @Faefauna


End file.
